mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Marvel Mayhem III
| image = File:UMM3.jpeg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Brandonb | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = August 27, 2009 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Einkil #SparrowHawk #StarTiger #Shadow #IDoNotExist #CherryLane #JarZe #Grimtooth #Joe's Student #Dawg #Steam #Prince_Marth85 #Cute Psycho Bunny #Unreality | first = steam | last = Shadow | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on Marvel Comics heroes and villians. It began on August 27, 2009 and ended in a Indy win in N6 (September 8th). Game Mechanics Rules The Day/Night: BOTH last about 24 hours (whenever the timer ends). During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. Timer: Endings will be AT the hour. Example: a post at 1:59 would still be ok, but at the tick of 2:00 the day would have ended. The Night: It will be about 20 hours for receiving PMs, and all PMs must be in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 4hrs. The timer will dictate when the exact ending time is for sending actions. Addressing the Host: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the host, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for me to identify. Thank you smile.gif In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed Blocks: Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. Meditation: Any night that a player has an action to make, they may forgo all night actions (or actions for the following day) in order to clear themselves of Stryfe’s mind-enslavement. No player will actually know if they had been enslaved before or after the meditation. Guide to Mafia: Please consult Unreality's guide for all further specifics about Mafia-type games. Role Description The Super Heroes A few of the surviving Heroes from the previous game have joined forces and sought out the help of a newcomer in order to eliminate the recent alien threat. However, in a world turned upsidedown, there is great opportunity for seizing power. One random member among them has secretly joined with a symbiote, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group, the Heroes get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Heroes know the ID of Cable. *Thor (Donald Blake):(Starts with BTSC) Among the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, was healed with the help of a Celestial and volunteered to come back to save Earth. Any day but not two in a row, he may use his incredible power to stop the lynch of any player IF he is able to RID his target. **The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. *The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. *Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. *He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. *This ability cannot be blocked. *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards):(Starts with BTSC) The most brilliant mind in the entire Marvel Universe. Creator of many gadgets and technologies, each night Mr. Fantastic may use his recently developed Super-Sonic Symbiote remover to try and separate a symbiote from its host. However, it's not yet perfected, so it takes two consecutive successful attempts before he can successfully remove a symbiote. During the first attempt, Mr. Fantastic may pass along a message to his target. He PMs a message and the target’s name to the host, and the host passes on the message to the target at the end of the night. If Mr Fantastic successfully targets the same player again the following night, he will remove their sybiote, essentially removing that player from the game. (A save may prevent the initial targeting or the second targeting). **This ability effects Stryfe, and everyone else in the same way, as if they were a symbiote. **If Mr Fantastic is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the targeting action will not be successful. *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze):(Starts with BTSC) Incredible power combined with a vengeful heart. Each night Ghost Rider may may summon hellfire to incapacitate a chosen player. As well as submit a message that will becomes known to all at the end of the night. *Cable (Nathan Summers): Knows the identities of all the Super Heroes and wins with them. However, Cable does not start on the same timeline and therefore does not begin with BTSC. Through Mr Fantastic's recent experimentation with the space time continuum, the Heroes have developed a way to call upon the future super mutant. Once a Hero dies, Cable may be called upon to join the Hero BTSC and fill in for the lost ability. **May only be used once. **If spied (at any time) he uses his telepathic ability to appear as a ‘Symbiote Healer’. ---- Independents Stryfe (Nathan Summers' clone): (Objective is to be the last one standing) *The super powerful apprentice to Apocalypse, from a separate timeline in the future in which Apocalypse survived. He is the clone of Cable, however he is exceptionally stronger due to various childhood occurrences. Stryfe possesses incredible telepathic and telekinetic abilities, as well as other abilities through genetic manipulation that make him a fantastic physical specimen. *Stryfe is invincible for the first night and day. **If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as ‘Symbiote Healer’. **If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 (A&B) will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. *Each night he may select action A or B from both of the following main two actions The Secret Alliance: (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last two one standing) One Super Hero and one Symbiote made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret ability. **If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. **A successful save will appear to be made by 'Symbiote Healer' *The secret ability...will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. ---- Symbiotes As a result of previous occurrences, Venom and Carnage have gone on a rampage reproducing and infecting humans to increase their symbiotic numbers. Their objective is to finish off the few remaining heroes and whoever else may get in the way (Stryfe) so that they may continue to repopulate the planet unhindered. They win as the last faction Standing *Agony (Leslie Gesneria): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Scream if there is any form of interaction between them (If Agony and Scream choose to save the same player, or if Agony chooses to save Scream, or visa versa.) Agony and Scream’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Venom. **If spied just appears to be ‘Symbiote Healer’ *Scream (Donna Diego): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Agony if there is any form of interaction between them (If Agony and Scream choose to save the same player, or if Agony chooses to save Scream, or visa versa.) Agony and Scream’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Payback. **If spied just appears to be ‘Symbiote Healer’ *Carnage (Cletus Kasady): Since the last battle, Carnage has been practicing and becoming ever more efficient and creative with his transfiguring abilities. Each night, in an attempt to learn the limits of his abilities, he transfigures in a different way to accomplish a different task. **Night: **1: Ultra light membrane capable of flight (saving) **2: Stealthy mobility through tendril-climbing (Spy) **3: Tendril whipstorm and immobilization (block action) **4: Transfigured battle axe and tendril spikes (killing) **5+: Choice of any previous ability (but not the same two nights in a row). **Then Carnage may select a player to use it against (including himself). *Payback (Mavis Trent): Unlike the others, Payback's symbiote does not fill her with the bloodlust that the others possess, and allows her to to transform into a silver skinned energy form. So has the abilities to fly, generate electricity, super strength and speed. Though she doesn't have the desire to kill the Heroes, she isn't crazy enough to turn on her own kind, which is why she works to discover the identities of the Heroes. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). *Phage (Carl Mach): Carl Mach's symbiote is exceptionally gifted at camouflage, so he may never be killed at night, or mentally enslaved by Stryfe. However, his host's heart is much weaker than his alien brothers, so if at any time he is put under the stress of having 50% or more of the total possible votes against him (this includes the influence of Lasher's ability), he will die at the end of the day. Phage’s vote counts as zero (though Lasher may still gain from predicting Phage’s actions). During any night but not two in a row, Phage may choose to incapacitate a chosen player for the night. *Riot (Trevor Cole): An exceptionally powerful symbiote rivaling his brother Toxin but still falling well short of his father Venom. Any DAY but not two in a row, he may choose a player to kidnap and run off with for up to 48 hours (One night and one day cycle, takes effect at the end of the day that the PM is received). Riot must PM me the player's name before the day post goes up. That kidnapped player AND Riot may not use any night ability or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post each (If the kidnapped player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, then Riot will rage… and the player will be unable to act for an additional 24 hours... same goes for Riot). The kidnapped player and Riot will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions during the Kidnap. This will not be mentioned in any post. **Riot may release the target and return to voting/posting at any time. **Riot cannot kidnap himself. **If blocked at night, Riot would not be able to initiate a kidnap the following day, and/or would be forced to release anyone he was currently holding. *Lasher (Ramon Hernandez): Has a capacity to control and transfigure his tendrils in a way that rivals Carnage. Each night he can attempt to ensnare opponents by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each correct prediction, the role will lose their vote the following day, and Lasher gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. **Lasher may not predict meditation. *Toxin (Patrick Mulligan): The hated and rejected offspring of Carnage, he is the most favored symbiote of the new Venom (Victor Von Doom). Toxin has the ability to annihilate someone any night but not two in a row. However, if his 'grandfather' Venom is successfully attacked on the night that Toxin is attacking someone, then Toxin abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting his granfather (only applies to Mr Fantastic if it's the second attempt). If Venom is attacked on a night where Toxin is inactive, Toxin will just save him and will not kill the attacker. Toxin may not target Venom to kill. (knows the ID of Venom) *Venom (Victor Von Doom): Father of all the symbiotes except for Toxin, who he favors most. As long as the Toxin is alive, Venom cannot be killed and has no ability of his own (because he is busy creating more symbiotic offspring). However, if Toxin dies, Venom becomes a vengeful maniac gaining the following ability. Any night but not two in a row, Venom may choose to do only one of the two following actions: # Indulge in his old bloodlust and annihilate a player of his choosing. # Use his ability to act as a bodyguard to a chosen player.*(see spoiler for details) ---- Info revealed at end of game: Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Shadow - Stryfe Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Celestial: Brandonb the Punisher (host) #Einkil - Lasher - Killed by the Heroes #sparrowhawk - Ghost Rider - Lynched by The Celestial Punisher D4 #star tiger - Riot - Killed by Stryfe AND the Heroes N3 #Shadow - Stryfe #IDoNotExist - Mr Fantastic - SA - Lynched by The Celestial Punisher D5 #Cherry Lane - Venom - Killed by Stryfe N5 #JarZe - Agony - Killed at end #grimtooth - Carnage - Lynched by The Celestial Punisher D2 #Joe's Student - Thor - Killed by Venom N5 #Dawg - Payback - Killed by the Secret Alliance N2 #steam - Phage - SA - Lynched by The Celestial Punisher D1 #Prince Marth - Toxin - Killed by the Secret Alliance N4 #CPB - Scream - Killed by the Heroes N2 #Riranor/_unreality - Cable - Killed at end Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games